Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Lucifer= |-|Helel= |-|Demonic Form= |-|Shin Megami Tensei IV= |-|Louis Cyphre= |-|Louisa Ferre= |-|Hikaru= Summary Lucifer (Hebrew — הילל, Helel) is a prominent figure in the various Religions, with his most infamous act being rebelling against God and subsequently falling from grace. The name Lucifer is derived from earlier Latin proses and poetry; lux, lucis, "light", and fero, ferre, "to bear, bring", symbolizing his role as the "Morning Star" and the strongest Seraph, the highest ranked angel serving God prior his fall from grace. The reason for Lucifer's rebellion differs from interpretation to interpretation, however, three most accepted reasons fall in a refusal to bow down to mankind upon its creation, disagreement about God's plan of salvation, or sinful pride in aspiring to overthrow his creator and become ruler of Heaven himself. Curiously, while many interpretations depict Lucifer taking the name of Satan after his fall from grace, Lucifer and Satan are portrayed as two distinct characters, and Lucifer himself is never addressed as Satan throughout the Shin Megami Tensei series; Instead, he is only addressed by his name, Lucifer, or to some extent, the Great Demon or King of Dark (魔王?, lit. "Demon King"). However, the name Lucifer was never identified with Satan until the Latin translation of the Book Isaiah in the Christian era. A specific passage in the book refers to the defeat of a King of Babylon, who is named as Helel ("shining one"), a name that refers to the Morning Star or Day Star (the planet Venus), which subsequently became translated as Lucifer. In the Book of Peter, the name also referred to the Morning Star in general, but with no relation to the Devil. Jesus himself is sometimes called the Morning Star, but not "Lucifer", even in Latin. While many depict him as an evil figure, the demon designer of Shin Megami Tensei series Kazuma Kanekohas gone on record as saying that Lucifer is not inherently evil, but rather, a figure that tempts and tests the Protagonists throughout the games, and depending on the player's decisions, he can either be a great ally or a sinister foe. In Lucifer's design, Kazuma Kaneko also mentioned that, according to one theory, Lucifer is depicted as a beautiful angel with 12 wings, but in-game he assumes the form of a demon with 6 wings. In the first two games, he appears as an angel with 6 wings, so combining them represents the 12 wings. Furthermore, he shows his power through the many forms he can assume (an old man, a gentleman, a woman, a child, an angel, and a demon). Kazuma Kaneko also expressed that there will be a time when he will reveal his true form, a combination of all his other forms, to the player. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Lucifer, Helel, The Morning Star, The Light-Bringer, Louis Cyphre, Louisa Ferre, Hikaru, Blond Child, Old Gentleman in a Wheelchair Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male, Though Possesses Female Avatars Classification: Fallen Archangel, Demon, Avatar of God's Darkness Age: Unknown, at least Billions of Years Old Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4 and 8), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekenisis, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Helped Aleph in his fight against God, should that path be chosen. Should be more powerful than Kagutsuchi and Metatron.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multiverse level+ Durability: '''At least '''Multiverse level+ Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery |-|Blond Child= |-|Old Gentleman= Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Angels Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Cosmic Entities